The Prince of Avalon
by Sherlocking
Summary: Slash : Merlin's a prince. Well that's a slight complication :D / This is set before S02E13. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had always known that his mother had some secrets.  
But he never expected one of this magnitude.

He stared at her from across the small table, still gaping as his brain whirred, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"N-No. You must be lying, or joking." He calmed down a little at the thought, slightly comforted by his inner reassurances.  
"It is a joke, right?" he laughed nervously.

She shook her head slowly.  
"I'm sorry." she murmured, as she took his hand into her own. He snatched it back, shocked beyond reason. He stared into her wide brown eyes, and gauging that she wasn't lying, spoke, stuttering through his words.

"I-I'm a… but…how!"

Hunith smiled sadly at her only son.  
"Your father." she said softly, and inwardly cringed as she saw realization dawning upon Merlin's face.

"My father…" he whispered.  
"My father was a royal?" his voice was loud now, steady. Hunith braced herself for an explosion. She watched as Merlin's clenched fists shook, and then looked up to meet fiery blue eyes.

"MY FATHER WAS A _ROYAL_!"  
His voice dropped then, as he clenched his eyes shut. He forced himself to calm down before he continued in a terse voice.

"And you never thought to tell me?"  
Hunith winced. Hurt was practically emanating off her son.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, gently.

"Wait." Merlin's eyes opened, and his piercing blue gaze held hers.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Hunith stared into her son's eyes, finding herself unable to utter anything false or placating as she replied.

"Your father wants to meet you."

XxXxX

Merlin stood in the throne room of Avalon, gazing up at his father, who was still oblivious to his presence. He smiled softly as he watched his father interact with his servant. Instead of the usual haughty condescension that Merlin had bore witness to in Camelot; his father was smiling fondly at his grinning servant.

Merlin couldn't help but think that perhaps the kingdom wouldn't be so horrible to rule.

_Wait, what? Of course it'll be horrible!_  
His loyalty to Camelot came rushing back.

Realizing there was nothing else of interest to observe, Merlin cleared his throat. King Balinor turned around curiously, smiling when he recognized Merlin. He beckoned to his son, who shyly walked forward, only to be engulfed in an embrace. Merlin, a little uncertainly, hugged his father back.

XxXxX

After a few weeks, Merlin was slowly adapting to his new life.

Avalon was certainly nothing like Camelot.

Here, magic was allowed, even revered.  
Everyone in the kingdom was kind to Merlin. He lived in luxury, and he was no longer a servant, not even close.

In fact, he himself _had_ a servant.  
Leon was around the same age as Merlin, and he and Merlin had become rather good friends. Sometimes, when he caught Leon gazing at him, Merlin wondered if he only liked him for his crown. But then Leon would say something sarcastic, and his worries would dissipate almost immediately.

Leon hardly did any work. Merlin refused to ask him to serve him, preferring to have him around as an equal. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had asked Leon to perform a manservant-like task. It was much easier to just use his magic, after all.

Magic was certainly the biggest difference. Here, his magic was seen as the gift it was, instead of a feared weapon. In Avalon, he didn't have to hide, or feel guilty for having been bestowed with such powers.

Merlin came to enjoy life in Avalon, though he couldn't help but feel guilty as he remembered Camelot and all those he had left behind there.

He sank on to his soft bed for a few minutes, reminiscing about the beautiful, lively place that he used to reside in. After a few minutes of indecision, he rose, heading straight to the throne room, where his father was.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into his father's twinkling eyes before he spoke.

XxXxX

Merlin asked for his father's permission to return to Camelot temporarily, to inform the others that he was staying in Avalon, and to properly say goodbye. `

His father had gazed down at him, scrutinizing him a little unnervingly. As Merlin shuffled uncomfortably, his father had beamed and nodded his assent.

Of course, he told Merlin to take a few knights with him. Oh, and Leon.

Mostly, the older man had requested this of his son so that no-one would mistake him for the servant he once was. He knew very well how easily Merlin could protect himself. It was quite obvious, after all. The boy summoned mini-cyclones to whirl around his room for _fun._

Smiling at the thought of his eccentric son, the King settled down into his throne.

XxXxX

Merlin strode confidently into the city, watching in amusement as the townspeople practically tripped over each other when they registered his wealthy attire, the royal seal he was clasping, and the small procession of knights trailing behind him.

Of course, it didn't help that his father had forced him to wear his crown.  
Did he mention that it was extremely shiny and encrusted with colossal jewels?

XxXxX

King Uther sat up abruptly as Merlin entered the throne room. He looked furious, recognizing Merlin as a servant. Before he could open his mouth, however, Merlin extended his hand. Nestled in his palm, was the royal seal of Avalon.

Uther's eyes practically bulged out of his head. He stared, dumbfounded, for a few seconds, before quickly coming to his senses.

After apologizing, the King arranged chambers for Prince Merlin. Uther invited Merlin to dine with him that night. Merlin, of course, graciously accepted the offer, and the king's apologies with a smile.

Minutes after he left, Uther was clinging to the arms of his throne, still recovering from the shock.

XxXxX

Morgana and Gwen visited Merlin in his chambers that day.

"Can I... touch it?" asked Gwen softly, her eyes wide in fascination.

Merlin snickered quietly.  
"Sure."

Gwen slowly poked his crown. She beamed excitedly and then placed it back on his head. Morgana put a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

The two girls gushed at his new hair, hugged him, and were generally ecstatic to have him back.

Arthur, on the other hand, hadn't heard that his former manservant had returned. He was strolling haughtily through the corridor when he heard Merlin's familiar voice. Turning to the guest chambers, he froze. When he heard _that_ laugh, he barged in. He was greeted with the sight of a smiling Morgana, Gwen and Merlin for a split-second, before they turned to the flung open door.

The two girls watched him carefully, their eyes shifting between both men. Merlin simply smiled good-naturedly.

Arthur frowned at him.  
"How long have you been back?" he asked, but never gave Merlin time to answer.  
"Never mind, just go and muck out the stables, then wash and mend my clothes, then clean my chambers, then-"

"_Arthur!_"

The blonde turned to Morgana, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you _trying_ to start a war?" she hissed, while Gwen attempted to stifle giggles.  
Arthur just stared at her nonsensically. She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't noticed anything about Merlin?" she clued, gesturing towards said man.

Huh. That was weird. Merlin was wearing a crown. He was also wearing clothes of the standard of Arthur's.  
Arthur had just begun to suspect something, when another man who looked around their age walked in.

"Sire" the man said, bowing towards Merlin respectfully, gazing at him admiringly. "Leon, I told you to call me Merlin" replied Merlin, shaking his head fondly at the man, who rolled his eyes, blushing.

At this exchange, Arthur froze, his eyes sliding rapidly from the man to Merlin.  
"M- Merlin?" he stuttered, his jaw feeling like it was about to drop off.  
"Oh, right." said Merlin, grinning. "Did I forget to mention that I'm Prince Merlin of Avalon?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just a note, I'm in the middle of re-writing this story, and updating at the same time.**  
**I've rewritten up to Chapter 2, so beware of the sudden drop of.. quality around then :)**  
**Don't worry though, it picks back up around chapter 12.**  
**Well, actually, that is a bit owned. But, I digress.**

Hope you enjoyed this :)  
X


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, yes. You _might_ have forgotten to mention it." exclaimed Arthur his voice suddenly rather high-pitched. After he had noticed the new, rich clothing and the crown, he had noticed just how_ attractive _Merlin now looked, and it frightened him a little. Merlin's hair was swept back, casually ruffled, and it looked good. Extremely good.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, attempting to stop the flow of inappropriate images rushing through his mind. He avoided eye contact with Merlin, instead studying his nails.

At this, Morgana nudged Gwen softly, and the two exchanged knowing glances.

"You- You're really a prince?" the blonde asked disbelievingly, eyes slowly trailing back up to meet Merlin's.

Merlin smiled.  
"Yep," he conceded, grinning as his manservant stumbled, spilling water from the vase he was carrying. Leon blushed brightly, looking up at Merlin sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." said Merlin kindly, smiling encouragingly at his servant. Leon 's lips quirked into a smile as he bowed respectfully and left, shooting Merlin an adoring look.

When Morgana and Gwen had also left, Arthur repeated his question. Again.  
"So. You're really a prince?"

"I swear, Arthur, if you ask me that _one more time_-"  
"Okay, okay! Calm down! I just… can't believe it."

Merlin smirked at this, causing Arthur to shift uncomfortably as he felt an almost overwhelming wave of lust. He blinked quickly, shaking it off before casually asking another question.

"So...Avalon… is magic allowed there?"

Merlin visibly tensed, which Arthur immediately noticed. He already knew the answer.

"That depends." said Merlin calmly. "Do you still hate magic?"  
He refused to meet Arthur's gaze.

Arthur sighed.  
"That's as good as a yes." He pointed out softly, causing Merlin to slump his head in defeat.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you here?" asked Arthur urgently, and Merlin's shocked face snapped back to Arthur.

"What do you mean? You're not going to execute me, are you!"

Arthur frowned, a little hurt that the other man would even consider that he was capable of such a thing.

"Well," he replied slowly.  
"It's hardly your fault if you happen to be the heir to a magical kingdom… It's not like _you're_ a sorcerer."

"Um." spoke Merlin quietly.  
"Actually.."

Arthur's eyes flicked up to meet Merlin's guilt-clouded orbs, his world freezing around him when he understood what the brunette meant.

That was when Leon decided to come bumbling in, shattering the frigid tension. Giving Merlin a wide grin, Leon bowed to both men. His smile faltered, however, as he caught sight of his friend's tense expression and posture. He hurried over, concern written all over his face.

"Si- Merlin? Are you feeling ill?"

Merlin forced a smile, patting Leon's hand reassuringly.  
"I'm fine, Leon. You can get some rest."

Though it was said in a friendly manner, it was a clear dismissal. Leon threw Merlin one last concerned look before departing.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur clarified, as soon as Leon had walked out the door. Merlin nodded shamefully, and Arthur suddenly had a thought. "Did you cast a spell on me!" demanded Arthur, and he felt a small pang of guilt when Merlin looked up, shocked.

"Of course not!" he cried, before realizing fully what Arthur had asked. "Wait. Why?"

Arthur just turned away to hide the burning blush he was sporting. "Nothing… I've just been having some weird feelings lately…"

When Arthur turned back to face the other man, Merlin's face was a lot closer than he had expected. He flushed red again, and Merlin laughed lightly, obviously having no idea of the effect he had on the other prince.

"You scared me," he told the blonde seriously. "I thought someone had cursed you or something."

Merlin paused, before smirking slightly.

"A feeling, eh? Must have been something you've never experienced before. Let me guess… Was it non-grumpiness? Or gratitude? Or… _ooh!_ Maybe sympathy? Because, you know, that would be extremely straining on an arrogant prince."  
He nodded seriously, his lips twitching.

Arthur scowled at him irritably. Merlin smiled back.

This, of course made Arthur's heart thump considerably faster, and a strange sensation rose in his heart. Mentally stamping the feeling down and chasing it with a knife, he instead tried to take in the fact that Merlin, _his_ Merlin was a sorcerer.

Happy and carefree were _not_ the emotions going through Merlin's head, though it appeared that way.

_How do I know that he isn't going to execute me? Or wage war on Avalon? Or tell my secret? OH DEAR GOD!_

But when Arthur stopped scowling and smiled back at him, blue eyes twinkling, Merlin found that he really did trust that prat.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Wheeeee! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After gathering Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, and Arthur in his chambers, Merlin paced in front of them, mouth opening and closing as he searched for a gentle way to break the announcement of his departure.

"Please don't get angry." he started gently, and Morgana's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion.  
"One of the reasons I came here was to tell you... I'm not staying in Camelot. I'm have to live in Avalon." He slowed at the last sentence, and looked away, scared of what their reactions might be.

Gaius nodded solemnly. Although it had seemed as if Merlin would stay, he had already guessed that Hunith wouldn't want her son to be away for too long. He was still unhappy about losing Merlin though.  
Gwen had run out of the room, her eyes filling up with tears, and Morgana immediately followed suit.

Arthur simply stood there.

After a moment, Gaius decided to leave the pair alone. He also left, shooting Merlin a concerned glance.

"Arthur?" Merlin called gently, and he stepped a little closer to the blonde. Arthur looked up.

"When are you leaving?" he asked softly, and Merlin avoided eye contact when he answered.  
"Tomorrow morning."

Merlin stared at Arthur, his cobalt eyes smoldering while trying to gauge the other man's reaction. Arthur immediately blushed lightly, praying that Merlin wouldn't notice.

Merlin, who was still confused, had come to the conclusion that Arthur was going red from anger.

While Arthur was still distracted, somewhere between being upset and admiring Merlin's new toned physique, Merlin did something completely unexpected.  
He hugged him.  
Arthur pulled back without thinking, feeling a huge pang of guilt when he saw Merlin's hurt face.

So Arthur let his arms snake around Merlin's waist, pulling him close into a hug. It took all of Arthur's willpower not to let his hands wander, and he couldn't help observing that if he tilted his head slightly, their lips would meet.

Merlin surveyed him with wide eyes, and Arthur thought they looked slightly glazed over.

_Is he lusting for me?_ Arthur asked himself ecstatically, a grin on his face. Realizing that he looked like an idiot, he promptly shut his mouth.

XxXxX

Merlin sat on his bed, staring down at the ground. Arthur had left, but Merlin still felt guilty about springing his departure on the group.

_Oh well_, he thought resignedly, and pushed himself off the bed to get ready for dinner.

XxXxX

Merlin's eyes strayed to meet Arthur's. Again.

They kept eye contact throughout the dinner, Merlin occasionally breaking it to answer one of Uther's questions. But his blue eyes would always wander back to meet Arthur's. It was intense, the longing way they stared at each other.

Morgana watched on worriedly. She was sure that this was going to break both their hearts.

At least, that was what she had thought until a very official looking message arrived for her, Gwen, and Arthur from Queen Hunith.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**I know, short chapter much?**  
**Sorry about that, they will progressively get longer and longer. **  
**XX**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morgana and I have been issued royal invitations from Queen Hunith to stay in Avalon." announced Arthur as he strode into the throne room, brandishing the parchment.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Uther, glancing at his son.

"A few weeks."

"And when do you depart?"

"Immediately."

Uther stared at his son for a few seconds, weighing up the options.

It would be good for Camelot to be seen as in alliance with Avalon. Perhaps this was a good idea. Besides, if he rejected a royal invitation, he could cause a war, and all of Albion knew that Avalon was the most powerful kingdom.

But the _magic_. No, it wasn't a matter of Arthur's safety. He knew his son would be safe with King Balinor.

It was the thought of allying a magical kingdom. By now, his prejudice against magic was slipping, thanks to his hot-headed son and Morgana's opinionated lectures, but he still despised it.

He narrowed his eyes at his son, studying him. The hopeful look in his eyes made him look like a young child again.

"Very well" sighed Uther, hating himself for being a sap. Arthur had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

Arthur strode haughtily out of the meeting, however when he reached a deserted corridor, he began skipping childishly, beaming. He rushed to his chambers, retrieved his already-packed bags, and walked down to the stables.

Leon and Merlin met Arthur, Gwen and Morgana at the stables, and the five of them headed off to Avalon as soon as their horses were able, the knights of Avalon trailing behind them.

X

It was in the afternoon that they finally arrived, King Balinor greeting them with an easy-going grin.

Hunith met them all with hugs, and Arthur, Morgana and Gwen bowed. Hunith looked a little flustered with all the respect, but laughed it off with her son, who was sniggering.

Much to Arthur's delight, King Balinor saw to it that he was situated in the chambers next to Merlin's. The girls were in the next corridor.

However, they weren't in their separate chambers now. They all sat in Merlin's chamber. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were staring out the window at the stunning view, dumbfounded by the beauty of Avalon. Merlin and Leon were watching them in amusement, betting on how long it would be until they stopped gaping.

X

"I'll give you a month's holiday if they shut their mouths in the next two minutes."

"You're on, sire" said Leon cheekily. "But what if _you_ win?"

"You have to put up with being Arthur's servant until he leaves" replied Merlin, a devious smirk settled on his face.

"Hmm." Leon eyed Arthur, who was still gaping, carefully. "Okay."

They shook hands, and waited.

Morgana was the first to stop gaping, around the thirty second mark. Merlin and Leon were both counting softly to themselves. On the two minute mark, Gwen shut her mouth, and Arthur almost straight after.

"We both won" stated Leon, and Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Which means you either work for me for half a month, or Arthur. _Hmm…_" Merlin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Leon recognized his friend's scheming face immediately and panicked.  
"You! I'll work for you, Merlin. Arthur will be _fine._" he said airily, waving a casual hand in the blonde's direction.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, speculating. Then he turned to look at Merlin, his mischievous face mirroring Merlin's.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"I think I'll be fine with Leon."

Merlin grinned at him, and Arthur felt his heartstrings give an involuntary tug.

Leon sat with his mouth wide open. Merlin almost wanted a bug to fly in. He scowled in disappointment when Leon began talking. No chance for a bug, then.

"I'm sure that he doesn't need me!" he whined, looking at Merlin beseechingly.

"Sorry Leon. You'll have to put up with cold sarcasm and utter prattishness for a week at the least."

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm not THAT bad!" he exclaimed, pouting. Merlin started laughing, and Arthur couldn't hold back a smile.

Leon started the next day. Before that, however, he had talked to Merlin.

"_What do servants in Camelot usually act like?" Leon asked nervously._

"_Just… stalk him. If he needs something, get it for him. One more thing, Leon; He knows that the kingdom is magic, but I don't think he's entirely comfortable with it yet." said Merlin, shooting Leon a meaningful look._

"Okay. Stalk him." mumbled Leon to himself, and he set off to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door to see Arthur sleeping.

"Sire? It's time to wake up now."

It didn't work. Arthur just lay there, still snoring gently. Leon sighed and instead set about opening the curtains, setting Arthur's breakfast down, and then standing in the corner.

He heard Arthur mumbling, and went over.

"Merlin. My Merlin."

At this, Leon frowned.


	5. Chapter 5

When Leon came running into his chambers in the morning, Merlin looked up, confused. What Leon said next, however, was unexpected.

"Merlin? I think Prince Arthur has a crush on you." He informed him darkly, eyebrows furrowed.  
At Leon's words, Merlin dropped his plate. Not from shock.

From laughter.

Leon rolled his eyes and magicked the plate back to the table, his eyes momentarily going bronze.

"Y-you think that Pr-Prince Arthur l-likes me?" choked out Merlin in between giggles. Leon stared at him through curious eyes. He nodded.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"Sire. I mean, Merlin. May I ask you something?"

Clearing his throat, Merlin managed to stop giggling, though he remained red in the face. He nodded, and Leon spoke.

"Do you have feelings for Prince Arthur?"

"Oh. Um…"

Merlin's face was a giveaway if Leon had ever seen one. Leon's face fell.

This, of course, was the time that Arthur burst in.

"Meeeerlin!" yelled the blonde, and Merlin gave him a questioning look.

"Can we go explore the forest?" asked Arthur excitedly, looking quite like a two year old promised chocolate. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." submitted the brunette. "But do I _have_ to come?"

Arthur scowled. "Don't be a coward" he snapped, his old self re-surfacing.

"Only if you don't be a prat" replied Merlin, quite sure that he had won the argument. Until…

"Well don't be a clumsy fool."

"Don't be the cold-hearted prince who BULLYS that clumsy fool." shot back Merlin.

"Well, don't be a clumsy fool, and I can stop bullying you."

"You already used that. So I win. HA!" said Merlin childishly, smirking.

"Well I'm royalty."

"So am I."

"I could beat you in a fight."

"Really?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, and Arthur's heart rate sped when he saw Merlin's eyes glow gold.

Suddenly, every knife in the kingdom seemed to be a metre away from him, hovering, ready to strike.

"You were saying?" said Merlin laughingly, while sending the knives back to their original places with another flash of golden irises. Arthur grumbled something under his breath, and Merlin tried not to laugh at the grumpy, six-year-old-like expression on Arthur's face.

"Fine, I'll come." sighed Merlin, and Arthur grinned.

"Where are we going?" asked Arthur nervously, as he, Merlin and Leon rode further into the forest.

"There's this amazing lake a little further." said Merlin cheerfully, his blue eyes shining. Leon nodded. "It's beautiful." he added, speaking more to Merlin than Arthur.

XxX

"That was low!" cried Merlin, as he ducked his head to avoid the water currently being sprayed at him.

"It's not my fault you tripped!" Leon yelled back, grinning.

Merlin's eyes glowed, and a tidal wave swept over Leon, leaving his wet, dripping, and thoroughly pissed.

Leon tried using magic too. He managed to get a small bubble of water over to Merlin, before dropping it on his head.

Merlin made a quick hand action, and the drops became butterflies. Leon watched in awe as they flew away.

"You've improved" said Merlin, and Leon beamed.

Watching this exchange, Arthur felt a little jealous of Leon. So he decided to join the water fight. After all, the water must have been shallow, if Merlin and Leon were standing that tall.

He was absolutely wrong.

Arthur stepped in, and immediately sank.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
SORRY FOR THE EPIC LATENESS!  
[Don't worry, the next chapter will be extra long to make up for this one.]  
You see that button down there ↓? Yeah?  
Press it. It makes me happy. And it'll make the next chapter come faster :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Arthur? ARTHUR!" screamed Merlin, and he dived off his magical platform, into the deep water. Leon watched, wide eyed and frozen with shock.

Merlin quickly cast a spell, enabling him to see and breathe underwater. He swam desperately in the direction that Arthur had sunk, looking for any sign of the blonde.

He swam a little further, trying to avoid the masses of dark seaweed and random rocks.

_There!_

He spotted Arthur's golden hair flailing about. He rocketed towards it, and finally, heaved him out of the water. He concentrated his magic, and Arthur floated onto the bank. Merlin paddled over, and got onto the sandy shore, dripping.

Breathing heavily, Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's chest, and pressed down, and up repeatedly. He felt Arthur's neck.

_No pulse._

He tried again, pumping his hands harder, directly above Arthur's heart.

_No pulse._

Desperate now, he slammed his mouth onto Arthur's, breathing life into him.

His magic acted on its own. It came in a rush, flowing in spirals from Merlin to Arthur.

Arthur weakly opened his throbbing eyes, to see Merlin hovering over him, kissing him.

_Damn. I must've died. Although this is pretty good._

But as pain throttled his neck, he realized that he must be alive. He could feel the slimy bank underneath him, and he could clearly smell the stench of salty water.

He also realized that Merlin was giving him mouth-to-mouth, not kissing him.

"Arthur?"  
Merlin had pulled away, and was staring at Arthur, his adorable face contorted into a state of deep worry.

"Wh- … What happened?" spluttered out Arthur, after he had finished violently coughing out water.

Merlin sighed in relief. He hugged Arthur, and said softly, "You, being a prat, decided to walk into a deep lake. Withheavy armor on, I might add." Although he was teasing, his tone was soothing.

"Wait. How were you above the water then?" rasped Arthur, confused. His throat burned when he spoke. He clutched his neck, breathing in deeply.

"Magic platform. Now, shh. It's probably bad for you to be talking." said Merlin quietly. He hugged Arthur closer, before letting him go, and laying him down softly on a blanket which he had pulled from his satchel.

"Leon's gone back for help. He should be back by tomorrow afternoon, and we can take you back to Avalon, to our physician." Merlin added, and Arthur nodded.

He simply watched silently as Merlin gently took his metal armor, leaving him in his tunic and breeches. Merlin had then made a fire with a flash of his eyes. Arthur immediately fidgeted closer to the flames, and was slowly drying.

After a few hours, Arthur had regained his ability to speak without causing excruciating pain.

"I can talk!" he exclaimed excitedly, only to hear a grumpy Merlin groan back sarcastically.

"Oh thank god. I was missing your narcissistic ramble."

Arthur just shot him a withering look.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur, and Merlin looked at him.

"Why didn't you just cure me? You know… magically?"

"I have no energy. I used my magic to save you, and I was using it with Leon, and to stay stable in the water. My magic supply isn't endless, you know." He explained, smiling ruefully.

"Oh. Do you have enough magic left to get some food?" asked Arthur hopefully, and Merlin chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

And Arthur watched, his eyes wide with anticipation as Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated.

A small amount of purple gas flowed around in a circle on the ground, in front of Arthur's eyes. He watched in awe as it slowly formed a silver plate, and then circled again. Strawberries appeared, then grapes, then two bright red apples, followed by a whole array of fruits and vegetables.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, and he rolled over to lie on the blanket, watching Arthur's amazed face with amusement. Arthur cautiously bit into a strawberry.

"Oh my god." He moaned. "This is the best strawberry I've ever had in my life!"

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" asked Arthur, confused.

"Oh-um. Nothing, it's just that… umm.." stuttered Merlin.

"WHAT IS IT, MERLIN!" yelled Arthur.

"OKAY-okay! Um, it's just that… that spell that I used... It makes the fruit connected to me..."

"Huh?"

"It means that you like me as much as you like the strawberry." he blurted out.

Merlin hid his beet-red face in his hands. He didn't notice Arthur also blushing. Arthur tried to be nonchalant.

"Well of course I like you, you _are_ my friend, aren't you?"

"Oh, um yeah." said Merlin, slowly recovering from the embarrassment.

"We should probably get some sleep." yawned Arthur, and he curled up on the blanket.

When he felt Merlin lie down next to him, Arthur's heart pounded crazily.

"Sorry." Merlin's sweet voice came across. "I only packed one blanket, but I'll get off if you want?"

"It's okay." Arthur said sleepily back, while his mind was screaming

_Don't move. Please stay. Please, dear god._

Arthur smiled to himself as Merlin settled on the other side of the blanket.

When Arthur woke, the bright light shining into his eyes, he was met with a very unfamiliar sight. Merlin had wrapped his arms and legs around Arthur, hugging him tightly. Arthur could already feel himself getting hard. He slowly disentangled himself, trying not to wake Merlin.

The brunette stirred, just as Arthur got his legs back.

Merlin yawned, then immediately turned red when he saw his arms, which were wrapped around Arthur's waist.

"Sorry. I tend to hug things when I sleep" he said shyly, his cheeks still slightly pink. He withdrew his arms.

"I realized" teased Arthur, grinning. Merlin poked his tongue out, before getting to his feet, stretching.

"What now?" asked Arthur.

"We wait for you to feel better. And we wait for Leon"

Arthur's jealousy was already blazing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Review? :)  
How cute is Octopus Merlin the Huggerer? :D  
X


	7. Chapter 7

_Well that strawberry incident yesterday was pretty damn embarrassing._

Arthur remembered the moment and flushed, thanking the gods that Merlin couldn't hear his thoughts.  
That morning was uneventful, just a few stares, blushes, and drabbles of conversation.

Both their heads snapped up as they heard a faint, but unmistakable galloping sound. They exchanged looks, and faced the oncoming sound.

XxXxX

The ride back to Avalon was quiet. Leon attempted to make conversation a few times, but both Arthur and Merlin were struggling to stay awake.

XxXxX

A few hours later, at the castle, a drowsy Prince Merlin was making his way back to his chambers, for some much-needed sleep.

It was after several hours that Merlin revisited Arthur to check up on him. He blushed deep red when met with the sight before him.

Arthur was rolling around in the bed, still asleep. He was muttering someone's name, and Merlin's eyes widened when he spotted the tent in the sheets near Arthur's legs.

Deciding that he had intruded upon Arthur's privacy quite enough, Merlin turned to leave, but something stopped him.

Arthur moaned. He actually moaned, the sound full of love, lust and heat. That alone was enough to get Merlin close to delirium, and when Arthur's wordless moan became someone's name, Merlin almost fainted.

"Oh Merlin, Mmm"

Merlin clapped his hands over his ears. He dearly wanted to hear the moaning, because it was just so damn hot. But he knew this wasn't something Arthur would want him to intrude upon. He walked out of the room dazedly.

_Perhaps Leon was right. _

But then Merlin had another thought.

_What if he only lusts or me? I have no proof that he feels anything more._

_What about the strawberry? And his acceptance of your magic?_

_You know very well that the strawberry could be manipulated by lust. And any friend would have accepted it. Look at Gwen, she's not in love with me but she was perfectly civil about it._

_Then talk to him, you coward._

_I AM NOT A COWARD. And we're the same person, so you're calling yourself a coward. HA. My side of the brain is smarter. And what's the point of talking to him? If it's only lust, I could ruin our friendship!_

Merlin shook his head, trying to clear all his annoying thoughts. Then it occurred to him. There was one person that could help him.

Some one cunning and clever. Someone good at manipulating people, and wheedling information out of them. Someone who wasn't really the innocent little girl she appeared to be. Someone close to Arthur, and someone who would know his secrets. Someone who could tell him the truth.

Morgana.

XxXxX

"This one'll look good! I promise!" said Morgana, and Gwen smiled, nodding her assent. So Morgana bunched up her friend's curly hair, trying out different styles.

A loud knock reverberated through the room, and Morgana yelled out.

"Come in!"

Merlin opened the door and poked his head into the room. Gwen grinned warmly at him, and Morgana beckoned him in.

"Hey guys.. GIRLS." He corrected himself, catching the momentary evil gleam in Morgana's eyes.

"I need to ask you something… about Arthur."

The two girls' expressions could be described as pure evil.

Morgana steered Merlin towards a chair, which he sat in, watching the girls stare at him with identical smirks.

"What is it you need to know?"

"A lot."

Slowly, he began to tell his tale, watching the girls' grins grow wider with every word.

XxXxX

Merlin emerged from Morgana's chambers, grinning like an idiot. He skipped childishly down the corridor, unaware of where his legs were leading him.

"Merlin?"  
A slightly confused but overall warm voice rang out from behind him.

Merlin whirled around, and came face to face with his father.

"Uh…hello." He said uncertainly. Merlin was still having trouble deciding what he should call the man. Dad? Sire? Balinor?  
So he had decided to avoid addressing him for the time being.

"Why are you skipping?" asked Balinor curiously, looking at his son speculatively.  
Merlin fish-mouthed for a few seconds, unable to think of anything to say.

"Oh." Balinor seemed to have an idea.  
"Are you playing with the children again?"

It didn't_ sound_ like a reprimand. And besides, telling his father that he was playing with children was infinitely less awkward then telling him that he was in love with Arthur.

"Umm…yes?"

Balinor smiled at him, and Merlin squirmed under his father's knowing gaze. He had a feeling that Balinor knew he was lying.

When it was made apparent that Merlin had nothing else to say, Balinor turned around to leave.

"Hey, um… D-dad?"

Balinor beamed to himself at Merlin's choice of words before turning around again to face his son. Merlin looked extremely embarrassed, and he shuffled his feet, looking down at the floor.

"I need to ask you something…"  
Merlin didn't elaborate.

"Yes?" Balinor pushed slightly, wanting to hear this all-mightily-embarrassing question.

Merlin looked up, opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He stared at his father's inquisitive face for a few seconds.

"Never mind."

Balinor sighed exasperatedly.  
"Merlin. You can ask anything." He said sternly, and Merlin gulped before nodding.

"Do I? Um. D-Do I have to-"

Balinor raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to have an heir?" blurted out Merlin, before going red.

Balinor laughed.

"I'm sure your mother and I can take care of that."

Merlin blanched, and paled.

Balinor began walking away, chuckling to himself.

"THANKS FOR THAT MENTAL IMAGE!" roared Merlin after his father, disgusted.

Balinor just laughed harder.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hey guys, sorry for the epically late update.  
LOL, how epic is Balinor?**

**ANYWAY: Since I lost a bet to SOMEONE :|  
I have to do something to the next chapter. Not sure if you'll like it, but just be warned.**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin strode down the corridor, grumbling something which sounded exceptionally like,

"Stupid mental image, stupid dad, stupid life."

He was glaring at the floor, stalking around and not looking where he was going.  
Until he bumped into someone.

He looked up, and his anger morphed into nervousness immediately.

"H-hi Arthur" he squeaked, and Arthur smiled.

"Hi Merlin! Do you want to come and play hide and seek?" asked the blonde enthusiastically.

Merlin was silent for a second, waiting for the punch line. When none came, he burst out laughing.

"H-hide and seek?" he choked out, struggling to contain his rather loud laughter.

Arthur pouted childishly.  
"With me, Gwen and Morgana. Pleeeaaaaaaseeee?" he begged, shooting Merlin an absolutely adorable face.

Merlin stared for a few seconds, raised an eyebrow, and then finally sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Where are we playing?"

Arthur grinned, and began telling Merlin all about…  
The forest.

XxXxX

Merlin breathed in deeply, inhaling the clean, earthy air. He smiled softly at the patterns of light spread upon the bright green grass, which was sprinkled with leaves, an odd flower here and there.

A voice came from his side, forcing him out of his reverie.

"How did we both end up being it, anyway?" Arthur grumbled, and Merlin laughed lightly.

"Those girls are cunning. They're probably setting up a trap or something as we speak." he said, throwing the other man a dramatic look.

Arthur froze. He inspected the ground very carefully before taking a cautious step forward. Merlin rolled his eyes and bravely strode forward, using his magic to levitate the paranoid blonde along with him.

A squeak sounded out from behind him.  
Merlin turned, to see Arthur a few feet above the ground, looking around anxiously.

"Are you… afraid of heights?" asked Merlin slowly, shocked.

So the all-perfect prince of Camelot did have a weakness!  
Arthur looked at Merlin defiantly, and shook his head furiously.

"Of course not!" he protested.  
"That's ridiculous!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, just as a rather un-Merlin like idea sprung into his head. He smirked a little.

"Ridiculous? Reaallyy? Well since you are absolutely NOT scared of heights, allow me to conduct a test." He said confidently, and watched in triumph as Arthur's eyes widened.

Concentrating his magic, Merlin levitated Arthur higher, until the blonde shuddered. He was pale now, his eyes darkened slightly in fear.

Merlin realized just how scared Arthur really was. He immediately let the blonde down, feeling ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that he had done something so heartless.

Merlin ran to Arthur's side, the blonde looking relieved to be back on the ground.

Merlin hugged him tightly, which made Arthur blush deeply. He had stopped shaking the moment Merlin hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin murmured into Arthur's neck, and suddenly, Arthur felt very veeeeeery hot.

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing" laughed the blonde nervously, trying to get Merlin to stop hugging him before he did something that would get him slapped.

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin, stepping away.

"Yes, father" said Arthur sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT? I do _not_ look that old!"

"Merlin, don't worry. You're much too adorable to be my father." said Arthur absently

Only when he saw Merlin's eyes widen did he realize what he had said.

"Oh, um I meant your cuter than Uther. I mean, everyone is. He's just not a cute person. Do you get it?" babbled Arthur quickly.

Merlin nodded, and watched the leaves blow across the ground.  
_Maybe Morgana was wrong._

He sighed, temporarily having forgotten that Arthur was standing right next to him.

"Let's go find the girls." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay."

_Dammit Arthur. You're such a tool! You said he wasn't cute, which in his own convoluted way he'll take as meaning he doesn't mean anything to you.  
When, of course, he actually means everything.  
Nice going, prat._

XxXxX

"What complete idiots."

"Gwen. Of course they're idiots. They're men."

Gwen giggled at Morgana's statement, before turning to watch as Merlin hugged Arthur.

"Awww" both girls sighed simultaneously and they watched as Arthur blushed vividly before Merlin broke the embrace.

They heard snatches of conversation between the two men.

"Not that old!"  
They could see Arthur responding, but they only caught a few words.

"Much too adorable."

Gwen and Morgana grinned.

Arthur looked embarrassed, before speaking again.

"Not… Cute."

The girls exchanged serious looks.

"Did Arthur just call Merlin un-cute?" asked Gwen, looking a little shocked.

Morgana shook her head sadly at Arthur.  
"Hopeless little imbecile" she muttered.

"Looks like we'll have to help them get together." Morgana sighed fake-exasperatedly, and Gwen smirked.

XxXxX

"Sooooo, where do you think they might be?" asked Arthur casually.

"I don't know." replied Merlin shortly.

"Wait. Are you… angry?" asked Arthur, his eyes widening.

"Of course not. Why?"

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." muttered Arthur, not convinced.

"Okay then."

Arthur mentally slapped himself. Maybe he should just apologize to Merlin for saying he wasn't cute.

Anything to make Merlin happy.

God, he sounded like a love-sick idiot.

But then he caught a glimpse of Merlin's annoyed face, and he didn't care anymore.

"You're adorable!" he blurted out, and felt his cheeks heat up as Merlin turned to stare at him, bewildered.

"Sorry?"  
The brunette seemed to doubt his hearing.

Arthur cleared his throat.  
"I said… that you're adorable."

Merlin seemed unsure of how to react.

XxXxX

"He fixed it." stated Morgana hollowly, staring at the blushing boys from her and Gwen's thicket.

"Arthur actually… fixed it. Without my help." She said, awed.

Gwen laughed at how shocked her friend was.

"It was bound to happen eventually." She said, but froze when she saw Morgana's shocked face.

"What is it?" she asked, and turned her gaze to match Morgana's.

Her jaw dropped. Because there, standing in the middle of the clearing were Arthur and Merlin.

Kissing.

"Want to leave them alone?"  
"Yeah."

And the two girls went back to the castles, leaving the two intertwined boys who had very much forgotten about their game of hide and seek.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's non-canon. Arthur doesn't have a fear of heights in the show.**  
**But then again, Merthur is non-canon! And we all LOVE that :D .**

**Sorry about the crapness of this chapter. I've been in a bad mood since Merlin ads featuring Arwen [BLEH] have been showing.**  
**THANKS FOR READING :D**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are they ever coming back?" asked Morgana, pacing worriedly around the room.

"Maybe they're doing _other things._" replied Gwen cheekily, grinning.

Morgana laughed.

"I hope not. In a forest?"

Gwen sighed, dropping her playful charade.

"Don't worry, Morgana. They won't get hurt. Merlin's the most powerful sorcerer, well, ever, and Arthur's the best swordsman in Camelot. Together, they might as well be invincible." She pointed out, and Morgana nodded thoughtfully.

And, of course, that was the time that Merlin and Arthur burst in, flushed, grinning, and holding hands.

They both jumped away from each other when they saw the girls.

"What are you doing in here!"

"My dear Merlin, Gwen and I were simply worrying about your well-being." replied Morgana innocently, and Merlin raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Okaaay. Can you be worried about my well-being elsewhere? Arthur and I have some princely duties to attend to."

"Princely duties, really? Did he tell you?"

Merlin blushed, immediately understanding what Morgana meant.

"Um… no."

"Then.. Did you tell him?" asked Gwen, confused.

"Tell who what?" input Arthur, when he had finally stopped staring at Merlin.

"No." said Merlin, completely ignoring Arthur's question.

"Wh- Then how did it happen?" both girls squeaked.

"HOW DID WHAT HAPPEN!" roared Arthur, sick of being clueless.

Morgana, completely unfazed by the loud blonde, replied.  
"You and Merlin kissing."

The blonde went very, very red, and regretted asking.

"And why is that any of _your_ business?" he asked haughtily, and Morgana laughed in his face.

"Because Merlin asked us about you after he heard you talking about him in your sleep."

Arthur looked like he was going to die from shame right there.

"Well…" he spluttered, his thinking processes frozen.

"I... I am clearly not needed here. I'll just go…" he babbled, walking out of the door.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He and the girls very well knew that Arthur would be listening on the other side of the door.

"So, Merlin. Don't you think that was rude of Arthur to just abandon you like that?" asked Morgana slowly, deliberately. They were all staring at the closed door.

"Yeah" piped up Gwen.  
"You should just _ignore him for several weeks. _I mean, who wants a love that abandons them? " she added loudly, and Arthur cringed on the other side of the door.

"Hm. Maybe I will just ignore him. Then he can go marry some princess and live happily ever after." replied Merlin, much louder.

Arthur's jaw dropped, and he marched into the room.

"I do not want to marry some princess!" he fumed indignantly.  
"And you cannot just ignore me! Hello? _HELLO_?"

Merlin yawned in Arthurs face.

"Morgaaaanaaaa!" whined Arthur. "Make him listen to me!"

In Merlin's opinion, he sounded more like a prat than ever. The brunette inwardly snickered.

"Just let him know why he shouldn't leave you." suggested Morgana, and Gwen giggled.

"Oh. Okay. Merlin, you should stay with me because… We've only been together for a few hours, and it would be stupid to just let it go. And because I'm the Prince! And I have nice hair! And because I really like you." Arthur blushed furiously.

"And also becau-"

Morgana spoke sternly across Arthur's inane blather.

"Arthur, you idiot. I didn't mean convince him by listing reasons. I meant_ convince_ him." She hinted, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
When Arthur looked at her, still confused, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

'Kiss him' Gwen mouthed, and Arthur's face lit up in sudden realization.  
Shaking their heads at the romance-challenged blonde, Morgana and Gwen took their leave.

"Dear god, I don't know how he's going to make that work.. So bloody slow." muttered Morgana darkly under her breath, while Gwen strolled alongside her, still laughing at Arthur's idiocy.

Merlin really wasn't expecting it when the Prince of Camelot jumped on him and started kissing him furiously.

When the blonde had finished, he grinned at Merlin and asked,  
"You won't leave me now, right?"

Merlin sighed, smiling fondly at the other man.

"You really have no grasp on this relationship thing, do you?" he asked, and Arthur blushed.

"N-no. Wait. Are you saying that you do?" he asked jealously.

"Actually, yes. But it wasn't big or anything." Merlin hurried to placate the jealous blonde.

Arthur scowled.  
"Tell me everything."

"It was just some girl in Ealdor. She liked me, I _thought _I liked her. I didn't. It lasted for less than a week. Nothing happened." he added, seeing Arthur's mouth open.

"Good." growled the blonde.  
"Because if she dared to touch my Merlin…" he trailed off darkly.

"That was.. very…"  
_Hot. Hot. Hot. That was REALLY HOT.  
_"Cute." He finished.

"You didn't kiss her, did you?" asked Arthur, ignoring Merlin's comment completely.

"J-Just once." answered Merlin meekly. Arthur growled and kissed him again, passionate, possessive and perfect.

"You're definitely improving." squeaked Merlin, once they broke apart.

Arthur grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

_Arthur is leaving Avalon today.  
You won't see him for a long time.  
He's leaving.  
Leaving you._

Merlin felt broken. Was it normal, that this soon after being with Arthur, he felt so strongly?  
Although, it was technically a long time, if you count all the time they had secretly harbored feelings for each other.

Merlin sighed. Leon, who was in the corner of the room, watched him worriedly.

A gentle knock interrupted Merlin's musings. He nodded tiredly at his servant, and Leon opened the door.

Now, Leon was even more worried. Merlin had never, ever, let him open a door for him. In fact, Merlin hardly ever let Leon do anything servant-like.

As Leon opened the door, he caught a glimpse of King Balinor, before the afore-mentioned King strode into the room, staring at his son. He asked if Merlin was feeling okay, which Merlin responded to with a barely-there nod.

His father frowned, just as Hunith swept into the room, the train of her dress flowing behind her.  
Recognizing her son's distress, she embraced him.

She hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort.  
She knew exactly how he felt. Her eyes were drawn to Balinor, as she remembered his departure. He met her eyes worriedly, but smiled softly at her.

In the next room, something very similar was taking place.

XxXxX

"Arthur, it's okay. Don't worry, you'll see him again. Do you really want his image of you to be a crying, girly man?" she half-joked, wondering if humor would work on the blonde.

Arthur half-laughed. Whether fake or not, Morgana couldn't tell.

"Ummm Morgana, Sire? I have something to tell you." A kind voice said nervously.

They both turned to see Gwen, biting her lip and staring at Morgana.

"What is it?"

"I-I'm not coming back to Camelot with you."

Morgana looked shocked. Arthur momentarily transitioned from moping to shocked, then back again.

"I'm sorry!" apologized the coffee-colored girl hurriedly.  
"But Merlin really needs me. He's going to need a lot of help to get over Ar- some stuff."

"Get over me?" asked Arthur worriedly, picking up on Gwen's slip.  
"Why does he have to get over me?"

Gwen shuffled her feet, looking uncomfortable.  
"W-Well… because you live in Camelot. And, one day, you need to marry a princess and produce an heir."

"So does Merlin!" defended Arthur.  
Guinevere shook her head sadly.

"He doesn't have to. His parents can take care of it."

Arthur stared at the ground. He seemed to be thinking deeply.  
"But.. I don't want him to get over me." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"But do you want him to waste his life moping, heartbroken because you're married to another person?" asked Morgana gently.

"N-no! But I don't want to be married to anyone else." He said in a small voice.  
Morgana and Gwen exchanged sympathetic looks.

XxXxX

After Balinor and Hunith said farewell to Arthur and Morgana, Merlin came in.

It was quite obvious that he was attempting to keep his feelings hidden.  
With the fakest smile Arthur, Gwen or Morgana had seen, he addressed Arthur and Morgana.

Gwen smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well, um, it was great having you here, and I'll really miss you." His voice cracked a little at the end, and Morgana felt her eyes heat up, wanting to hug her adorable friend until the pained look left his eyes.

And so she attempted to do so.

"I will really miss you Merlin. Maybe you could come visit us in Camelot soon?"

But both knew that the answer would be no. It wasn't normal for kingdoms to interact as much as they already were. They were probably already being suspected of plotting war.

After Morgana released him, giving him a watery smile, she swept into the corridor with Gwen, to big her farewell, and wait for Arthur.

"Well. I might see you in… A few years." said Merlin, holding a slightly shaking hand out to Arthur.

Arthur couldn't take the pained look in Merlin's beautiful eyes. He took Merlin's hand gently, and in that moment, he felt completely calm. Merlin pulled his hand away. And then, unable to stop himself, Arthur kissed the other man. And, dear lord, it was more amazing than before. So much built-up longing and passion was built into that one, intense moment. Merlin responded for a few seconds, before seeming to come to his senses and he pushed Arthur away, looking determinedly at the ground.

Arthur stared at him through hurt and confused eyes.

"I can't. It's already too complicated, and it will only hurt more." said Merlin softly, still refusing to look up at Arthur.

The blonde felt his eyes begin to burn, and he blinked rapidly, fighting the tears down.

"S-See you in a few years." He repeated Merlin's statement shakily, before hugging the perfect, beautiful brunette briefly and leaving the room.

XxXxX

As Arthur readied his horse, he could see Merlin out of the corner of his eye, standing a far distance away, watching silently.

He turned to see Gwen and Leon standing on either side of the brunette. Gwen was patting Merlin's shoulder, seeming to be comforting him, while Leon was talking, trying to soothe his distraught friend. Arthur motioned at Morgana, and silently, they both hopped onto their horses.

Arthur and Merlin's eyes met as the blonde slid into the saddle. The intense eye contact continued until Morgana nudged Arthur, bringing him back to his senses.

And after waving a last time, the two set off, both their hearts sinking.

Arthur was unable to stop himself.  
He glanced back at Merlin, to see him staring at the ground, Gwen staring after Morgana, and Leon's arm around _his_ Merlin's shoulder. Merlin half-smiled at Leon, before turning away, and walking back to the castle, Leon following.

And damn, Arthur was already jealous.

_XxXxX_

_Oh god.  
_It was when Arthur collapsed onto his bed that he realized it.

He was in love with Merlin.

He didn't just like the brunette. He wanted to protect him, to keep him safe. He would give anything and everything for him, and the intensity of his feelings shocked even Arthur himself.

And of course, he had to realize it _after_ he left Avalon.

Without Merlin, this would be the worst time of his life, he was sure of it.

Arthur slumped onto his bed, head cradled in his hands.

And miles and miles away, a brunette named Merlin was thinking almost the exact same thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
:(**


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin awoke happy, energized and refreshed. And then he remembered.

Arthur was gone.

His shoulders slumped, the smile was wiped off his face, and he simply fell back into his bed. His enthusiasm flew right out of the window.

He sank right into his soft bed, wanting nothing more than to drown in it and forget everything.

XxXxX

Arthur sat on his bed, staring out of the window. Somewhere, miles away, Merlin was waking up in Avalon.

The blonde sighed, and began moving. He slowly walked, kicking at the floor, aimlessly around the castle.

XxXxX

Merlin? Sire?

Merlin, who was staring out the window at the burgeoning horizon with a yearning look in his eyes, acknowledged Leon with a non-committal 'hmm?'

He sighed, knowing that Merlin wouldn't process anything he said. He left the room.

Merlin didn't even realize that Leon had left.

Merlin was asleep all day after that, waking up a few times, but then forcing himself to sleep again.

When night arrived, he tried to continue sleeping. Several times, he awoke, tears streaming down his face. He would look down, to see nothing but tear-stained silky white sheets and his chambers. No Arthur. No-one else but him.

Leon frowned down at his sleeping friend.

Though he never admitted it, Leon knew why Merlin forced himself to sleep all the time.

He could only see Arthur in his dreams.

It was only natural that Leon felt jealous. Right?

XxXxX

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

Arthur stared past Morgana silently, his gaze fixed intently upon the gray cobblestones of the wall behind her.

"Oh. Merlin?" she asked sympathetically.  
His blue eyes flicked over to her, and he nodded, still mute.

"Well, I was just finishing up a letter to Gwen. Do you want me to send anything to Merlin?" she offered.

Arthur's eyes lit up.  
'Yes! Thank you Morgana!" he said gratefully.

He flapped around excitedly after writing his letter to Merlin, grinning and wondering how long a letter would take to get to Avalon.

Morgana smiled bemusedly and left the room, leaving Arthur to his Merlin-based musings.

Arthur was staring out the window, waiting to see a messenger taking hi- Morgana's letter to Avalon.

He was depressed again by the next day.

XxXxX

Merlin was moping around in his room. It was the same every day. In the morning, he would sit in his bed, staring down at the covers. Afternoon, same thing, but his gaze would be fixed on the window. Night was the only time he did anything. He paced around his room, always staring at the ground.

Gwen, who was getting more worried by the minute, had tried to cheer him up several times, but even she had given up now.

Merlin's eyes darkened as he remembered everyone's futile efforts to 'help him'.  
_  
"It's okay Merlin, it'll be okay!" reassured Gwen..._

_"I know exactly how you feel. You'll get over it." said Leon consolingly, pulling him into a hug._

Merlin's hands clenched.

_No-one_ understood how he felt.

He was slowly drowning in his loneliness, and every time someone mentioned Arthur, Morgana, or even Camelot, it hurt him like a sword through his chest. He was alone in this dark abyss, and Arthur was his only light.

_He needed Arthur._

And right then, that was all Merlin was really sure of.

XxXxX

When he received a letter from Arthur, Merlin was in a complete state of delirium. He danced around the room, grinning. He immediately set upon writing a reply. It appeared that his metaphorical ocean had temporarily deposited him on a sand bank.

But of course, it had swept him off again by nightfall.

Back into the darkness.

XxXxX

"Arthur?"

The blonde turned around, to see his father glowering at him.

"Yes father?"

"Why haven't you gotten yourself a new manservant."

Arthur winced at the term. He would never, ever, want to replace Merlin.

"I'll do it today." He promised resignedly.

Uther nodded stiffly before walking away, his cape flourishing behind him.

Arthur sourly thought that he looked like a giant red bat.

He walked through the corridor and made the first servant he saw, his new manservant.

He asked the boy, Cedric, if he could keep his mouth shut.

When he was responded to with an affirmative, Arthur hired him.

XxXxX

"Sire, forgive me if I am incorrect, but you wish for me not to perform my duties, sire? But you would like me to pretend that I am in fact working hard in front of the King? Sire?"

Arthur nodded, feeling like he had a headache. He didn't believe that he had ever heard so many 'Sires' in less than one minute.  
His heart ached. Merlin had never referred to him with his title. And even when he did, it always had that adorable sarcastic tone to it.  
Merlin would probably declare Cedric a bootlicker, too.

Arthur sighed, his head cradled in his hands. Cedric bowed deeply, and then departed.

It was when his servant finally left that tears crept on to Arthur's face. He wiped them away furiously, but it didn't help. They just kept coming. He stopped resisting.

He cried silently, his body shaking, as he realized that if this was the pain after _a few days_ away from Merlin, he wouldn't be able to handle years.

The blonde curled into a ball on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut as his entire body shook with silent sobs.

He slowly fell asleep.

XxXxX

"Arthur?"

Morgana opened the door and peeked inside. The blonde lay curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow.

She walked over and gently prodded him.  
He awoke almost instantly, a hand shooting out to grab the sword next to his bed.

When his vision focused, he relaxed, recognizing his step-sister. He scowled at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped, infuriated. She had just interrupted an amazing dream.  
Camelot and Avalon were right next to each other, and he and Merlin could be together every single day.  
He smiled to himself sleepily, remembering the dream.

"What I _want_ is to tell you that Merlin and Gwen replied to our letter." Morgana's cool tone cut through his thoughts.

His eyes flicked over to her. She was indeed holding parchment, with the wax seal of Avalon on it.  
Arthur hopped out of his bed and snatched it from her.

"I'll be in my chambers reading Gwen's letter." She said, smiling at her step-brother's enthusiasm.

She left, her silky dress trailing behind her.

Arthur childishly hugged the letter before reading it, his eyes roving greedily across the words his love had written.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I was ecstatic when I got your letter. I had completely forgotten that letter-writing was an option.  
I'm doing alright, and Balinor, Gwen, Leon and Hunith all say hello.  
How are you and Morgana doing?_

_Leon is reading over my shoulder while I write, which is REALLY ANNOYING._

_Oh, it worked! He walked away and is now scowling at me from the corner of the room._

_Anyway, I really, really miss you all.  
A lot._

_Reply soon!_

_Love,  
Merlin._

Arthur grinned.  
It said _'Love, Merlin'_  
Love.

And Merlin missed him too!

The only down-side was that stupid 'Leon' was in Merlin's letter.

_But, then again_, thought Arthur_, Leon_ _probably hasn't gotten any letters from Merlin. Especially ones that finished with 'Love Merlin.'_

Arthur chose to ignore the fact that they saw each other all the time and therefore wouldn't need letters.

The blonde bounded to his table and started on a reply, spilling ink everywhere in his haste. Luckily, it didn't land on the letter. He finished within minutes, smiling to himself.

He re-read Merlin's letter hundreds of times, until Uther stormed in and demanded to know why he hadn't been attending trainings.

Upon seeing Arthur hugging a piece of paper, grinning like an idiot, Uther raised an eyebrow.

And then proceeded to take the letter from the blonde's hands. He scanned through it, his eyebrows getting higher.

He gave it back, and Arthur snatched it from his hands protectively, scowling. Uther shook his head amusedly.

"Arthur, if you don't get over this boy soon, people will begin to think you are in love with him." chuckled Uther, missing Arthur's crestfallen expression, or his son's sudden frozen posture when Uther mentioned love…

Uther swept out of the room, completely forgetting to yell at his son for skipping training.

Arthur sighed, something which he seemed to be doing much of lately.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Oh, I feel so mean :(**


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed since Merlin and Arthur's separation.

The letters had long stopped. They had gotten shorter, and shorter, until they became nonexistent. It just hurt both men too much to write them. It was torture, being able to communicate, to talk, but never see each other.

Both were sinking deeper into their pit of despair.

Until, after two weeks of no communication, out of the blue, a letter from Avalon found its way to Arthur.

**-A few days earlier-**

_A brunette sat at his table, quill poised over parchment. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, trying to find words to convey to his love how he felt._

_His manservant watched him from the corner of the room, looking rather cross._

_Scrunched up parchment surrounded the brunette, and after writing a few more lines, he sighed, and the parchment joined the pile of abandoned letters on the floor.  
He growled in frustration.  
_  
_And finally decided to be blunt._

**-Back to present-**

Arthur opened the letter, believing it too good to be true.

_Dear Arthur,  
Okay, no beating around the bush or anything, I'm just going to get straight to the point.  
I think I love you.  
Yes, I know you think I'm being a girl, but I just needed to tell you.  
You don't have to reply.  
Merlin._

Arthur stared. There it was, scrawled in black ink. He blinked.

He rubbed his eyes.  
It was still there.

_'I think I love you.'_

Arthur's heart soared.

**X-X**

Arthur danced into Morgana's chambers. She looked up absently at the noise, but froze, her eyes wide, when she saw the mood the blonde was in.

"Letter from Merlin?" she took a guess, and judging by the ecstatic nod, and the fact that Arthur was spinning around hugging a piece of paper, she was right.

He thrust the parchment at her excitedly. Raising an eyebrow, she took it.

Arthur watched as her expression changed. First, it was shock, she openly gaped at the written words. Then humor, her mouth twitching as she restrained her laughter. Finally followed by her "Awww" expression.

She handed the letter back, and stared at him intently.

"Go and get him."

Arthur nodded.  
And then gulped.

It was time to talk to his father.

**X-X**

_Okay._  
_I'm ready to talk to him. I've got what I'm going to say, and just in case, packed a satchel to run away with._  
_Aren't I just optimistic?_

Arthur speeded up his walking pace, trying to ignore his sarcastic thoughts.

Finally, he reached the huge, almost ominous doors of the throne room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open.

His father was sitting on the throne, but when he saw Arthur, he rose.

"Arthur" he greeted his son curtly, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Father, I need to talk to you." said Arthur quickly, and he saw his father's eyes narrow slightly.

"About?"  
Now, Uther just sounded suspicious.

"I'm in love." Replied the blonde boldly, not nearly as confident as he sounded.

Uther's eyes momentarily widened in shock before a joyous smile spread across his face.

"Who is to be the future queen of Camelot?" he asked eagerly, and Arthur winced at the feminine term.

He breathed out heavily, and relaxed himself. He tried to calm down before opening his mouth again.

"It's a man."

Uther looked taken aback for a second, his face whitening.

"A man?" he choked out, his eyes a raging fire of fury. It was clear that he was trying to restrain his anger, his jaw set as he struggled to maintain control. His fists clenched, and his eyes burned into Arthur, who shrank back slightly.

"You. Have fallen in love… with a _MAN_?" he thundered, staring in disgust at Arthur, who cringed.

"It's a prince…" offered the blonde weakly. He almost died of shock, to say the least, when Uther's anger immediately disappeared.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? If it's a prince, of course you can marry him!"

Arthur actually gaped.

"And close your mouth, it is entirely uncouth for a prince to leave his mouth hanging open like a commoner." added Uther disapprovingly.

Arthur shook his head in amazement. Uther was such a vain old basta-

"I'm assuming the prince you speak of is Merlin?" Uther interrupted Arthur's thoughts.

_Camelot joined with Avalon, eh? Power!_

Arthur nodded.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Uther cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, wondering if his father had been drugged.

Uther began murmuring to himself, heightening Arthur's suspicions.

"What do you think Arthur?" asked Uther.  
Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"Avalon and Camelot… Should the kingdom be called Camelon?"

Arthur went red.  
"I may be planning to go to Avalon in a few hours, but that DOESN'T mean that I'm going to marry him as soon as I get there!"

Uther nodded absently, ignoring his son's hysterical response and waving him out.

The blonde left, throwing his father an incredulous look.

"Cavalon? Avalot? Avacam?" muttered Uther to himself, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Arthur popped back into Morgana's chambers.  
She, of course, demanded to come with him.

He submitted.

While they were on the way to the stables, they came across a sullen-looking Gaius outside, staring at the sky.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur automatically, seeing the man's slouched posture.

Gaius sighed.

Morgana's eyes twinkled, as if she knew what the elderly man was thinking. And of course, she did.  
"Would you like to come to Avalon with us to visit Merlin?" she asked kindly, and Gaius looked up hopefully.

"Really?"  
"Absolutely."  
"We're leaving immediately, so pack a bag and meet us down here soon." instructed Arthur, smiling slightly at him.

Gaius bowed respectfully to them both, before hurriedly making his way to his chambers to pack, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Uh about the late update.. I was on holiday. SORRY :(  
I don't know if this is good, I kind of rushed it, and I was/am VERY tired [All-nighter] .  
Tell me what you think, though I most likely won't respond until tomorrow, I'm going to sleep :)  
X**


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin sighed, momentarily stopping his 'fun' activity of pointlessly poking his bed sheets.

He had just lain down again when a sharp knock on the door sounded.

"Mm?"  
It had been a long time since he had answered the door properly.

He heard the click as the door opened, and Leon's head emerged from the doorway.  
He was smiling.

Merlin pitied him a little.  
Leon was always trying to cheer him up, inviting him to come riding, for drinks, everything.

Merlin tried to smile, but judging by the wince on Leon's face, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"King Balinor says that there are visitors coming. He wants you in the throne room in an hour."

Pausing, Leon surveyed his friend. The brunette was tiredly nodding his head, his messy fringe almost covering his eyes.

"Do you want me to help?" offered Leon.

Merlin shook his head.  
"No thanks."

Leon nodded and left, shutting the door on his way out.

Merlin yawned, and rubbed at his eyes irritably.

_Greaaaaat. Visitors. More bloody princesses and annoying, pompous kings._

He stretched his legs before climbing out of his warm, comforting bed.

An hour later, a still-sleepy Prince Merlin sat at the dining table in Avalon's throne room.  
His head was on the table, and after the fourth time, Leon didn't bother telling him to sit up.

"Don't worry about it." said Leon, grasping Merlin's hand reassuringly.  
"I'm sure they won't be_ too_ annoying."

Merlin chuckled, his head still on the table.

After a few minutes, Merlin sent a reluctant Leon out of the room, insisting that he didn't have to subject himself to the misery of listening to the boring speeches about uniting kingdoms that Merlin suspected were going to take place.

Ten minutes later, the brunette still at there, slumped on the table, and wondering where the heck his parents were.

"Prince Merlin. Your visitors have arrived." suddenly reported a knight, stationed in front of the doors.

Merlin instantly sat up. He may despise portentous royalty, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew how one had to behave in the presence of noble families.

"Send them in." he replied, inwardly hoping that the ground would spontaneously swallow him up.

He looked at the doors uninterestedly as the knights opened them, revealing three people.

Merlin's eyes widened. His heart leapt into his throat, and all thought vacated his mind.

It was Arthur.

X-x-X

As soon as the doors were opened, Arthur walked in, looking at the floor. Then, he made eye contact with Merlin.

The breath caught in his throat.  
_Had Merlin always been so mind-blowingly beautiful?_

His dark hair contrasted perfectly with his deep azure eyes, eyes which effortlessly made Arthur weak at the knees.

Eyes which were currently set upon him intently. Arthur valiantly fought the urge to blush.

"Merlin!" cried Gaius excitedly, unknowingly wrenching both men out of their trance.

Merlin grinned when he saw Gaius.  
He embraced the older man.

"How are you?" he asked his mentor, smiling.

Soon, the two were babbling to each other, while Morgana and Arthur stood awkwardly to the side.

"You gonna tell him?" asked Morgana, under her breath.

"Tell him what?" whispered Arthur, looking confused.

"That you love him."

Arthur's face reddened slightly. His eyes wandered over to Merlin, who was chatting amicably with Gaius. The man was laughing, lips curled up into that adorable smile that Arthur loved.

It took his breath away.

Morgana nudged him, getting a little impatient with his lack of response.

"Yes."

She beamed at him, and he laughed at her blatant enthusiasm.

"Hi Morgana… Arthur."  
Morgana was already grinning past Arthur at Merlin.

Arthur, who shivered at merely hearing the other man's voice, turned around.

There was a lengthy pause as they stared at each other, both drinking in the sight of the other.

Arthur, Merlin noticed, was a little paler than when they last met. He was, of course, still as gorgeous. A light blush spread across the blonde's cheeks, and Merlin smiled, trying to seem reassuring.

Arthur's mouth quirked into a shy grin, having to mentally remind himself that they were in the presence of Gaius, Morgana and a large procession of knights. He didn't even know if Merlin had told anyone about their… relationship, if he could call it that, so he knew he had to refrain from showing any non-platonic feelings until they were alone.

"How have you been?" asked Merlin nervously.

"Um... Good."

Morgana rolled her eyes, cutting over him.  
"He has not been good. He's just about been dying without you."

Arthur was so red that Merlin feared he might explode.

"Oh... Uh, I guess it's kind of been the same here." replied the brunette slowly, making sure not to look at Arthur when he spoke.

He missed Arthur's earsplitting grin.

* * *

**A/N:  
Review :D ?**  
**I'll reply to every single one, I promise :D**  
**XX**


	14. Chapter 14

Slouched at the table, prodding his food, Merlin glanced at Arthur. And then blushed deeply, as the blonde was staring right back, his blue eyes smoldering.

There was nothing to do. He couldn't talk to Morgana or Gwen, they were too busy catching up and making doe eyes at the flustered knights stationed at the door, an activity that Merlin would rather avoid. Plus, they were speaking a little... insanely fast.

The only one left to talk to was Arthur. But he would rather wait until after dinner, so they could speak freely.

_Or...__  
_His eyes gleamed as a very un-Merlin-like idea popped into his head.

XxXxX

_Oh dear lord. I thought the universe was never supposed to give you more than you could handle. Well how am I supposed to _not _ravish Merlin right now? Look at him…._

Arthur was staring at Merlin, his eyes already slightly darkened with lust.

Add the lust to the colossal amount of love, and you've got a slowly going insane blonde. Who really,_ reaalllyy_ wanted his lover (if he could call Merlin that.)

Merlin moved his chair forward, and the candlelight caught his pale skin, enriching it with a glowing tan. His dark hair shone, and his lips, which Arthur's gaze was zeroing in on, were the most beautiful shade of pink.

Merlin flicked out his tongue to wet them slightly, and Arthur's pupils dilated further.

He looked up into Merlin's deep blue, mesmerizing eyes, which were framed by smoky, dark eyelashes. Was there anything not perfect about him?  
It was then that Arthur realized that Merlin was staring back, his gaze just as lust-filled. Arthur physically restrained himself, clenching tightly on to one of the table legs. He gave Merlin a strained smile, which the brunette returned, a teasing smirk crossing his features.

Arthur averted his gaze as quickly as he could. King Balinor probably wouldn't appreciate him molesting his son right there. Unless that was what Merlin wanted…?

Wait. Merlin couldn't be teasing him, could he? No. Of course not! Merlin simply didn't do subtle. If he were trying to tease Arthur, it would be the most blatantly obvious thing in the universe.

Certain of his conclusion, Arthur relaxed into his chair, and tried to divert his attention from Merlin, starting a friendly conversation with Hunith.

Balinor was watching the entire exchange between the two boys.  
"So," he boomed, eyes flashing with amusement. "What are you two boys going to get up to tonight?" he asked, staring at Merlin and Arthur.

Gaius, on the other side of the table, raised a bushy eyebrow at the King's choice of words, wondering if Merlin had indeed finally realized his feelings for the golden-haired prince.  
Okay, wondering wasn't exactly the right word. More like hoping, praying, wishing. For if Merlin had, Gaius wouldn't have to listen to the brunette's confused rants ever again! He would be able to pick his flowe- herbs without having to hear Merlin's incessant chatter.  
Not that he didn't enjoy talking to the boy, but there was a limit on how much he could take before he would give into the temptation and scream at Merlin, telling him, no, it was NOT friendship that he felt, but love.  
In fact, the elderly man was getting fired up just thinking about the rambling he had had to put up with.

Morgana nodded subtly at Gaius, smirking, proving his inner monologue correct.

After asking his son the suggestive question, Balinor pretended not to notice Morgana and Gwen giggling at the two blushing men.

"Uh- W-what do you mean?" asked Merlin shiftily, while Arthur attempted to keep a straight face.

Balinor inwardly smirked at his son's clear discomfort. Next to him, he could hear Hunith laughing under her breath, and he smiled.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"  
Merlin's confused expression was all the answer he needed.

"The Lady Morgana will be taking your chambers. You and Prince Arthur will be in the joined rooms in the East wing."

Merlin flushed. The rooms in the East Wing were only used for visiting married couples.

"Smooth." whispered Hunith under her breath, grinning at her husband. He held her hand under the table, both of them smiling slightly. Their son was too distracted, trying to avoid Arthur's gaze, to insert his usual pseudo-dramatic comment about life-scarring at his parent's display of affection.

Arthur, confused, raised an eyebrow at Merlin's blush. What was wrong with the East Wing…?

XxXxXxX

_Oh.  
_Now_ I know what's wrong with the East Wing._

They stepped into a room, clearly designed for couples. How Arthur knew this? They had the same rooms in Camelot. Plus, the fact that there was only one bed helped a little.

The two men stared pointedly at the solitary king-sized bed.

"Uh." A light blush was already spreading across Merlin's cheeks.  
"I'll ask father to put another bed in..?" he offered quickly, eyes flickering from the bed, to Arthur and back.

Arthur hmmed. He had two options.  
One; Accept the offer and go on with his life, blah, blah, blah.  
Or two; Decline the offer, discreetly, of course, and share a bed with Merlin.

It wasn't a hard decision.

"That's alright." He said, resisting the urge to leer, or waggle his eyebrows suggestively at the brunette.  
"We can just share, I don't want to cause any inconvenience."

Merlin nodded mutely, looking away to hide his pleased smile.

* * *

**A/N:  
I am really, really, really, really sorry!  
I've been SO busy lately, and recently there was a huge school event.  
I haven't slept in 48 hours. I'm not joking.  
Anyway, as soon as I finish this I'm going to sleep.  
And I'm pretty sure my internal clock is stuffed, so I may or may not turn nocturnal.  
Anyway, THANKS for reading, and please review? :)  
X**


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur was leaning casually against the wall, listening as footsteps passed by the chambers. He stole a glance at Merlin, the other man looking like he was waiting for something.

Arthur was more than a little surprised when he was jumped. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it immensely, however.

XxXxX

Merlin, after the footsteps had gone, pounced upon Arthur, melding their lips together fiercely, and grinding against the blonde, who felt spikes of electricity running down his body.

Arthur let out a shocked gasp, which turned into a moan as Merlin straddled him, pushed him up against the stone wall, completely pressed against him, and… and moved in ways that made Arthur want to rip the clothes right off him. He was just about ready to hoist Merlin into his arms, run to the bed and have his way with the brunette.

But then Merlin pulled away, leaving Arthur rock-hard, panting, and wanting, _so_ bloody badly.

"Sorry." apologized Merlin meekly, looking away to hide the tiny smirk settling onto his face.  
"I just missed you."

Arthur was slightly dazed.  
"That's... That's really, _really_ okay." he replied, before grabbing Merlin and kissing him thoroughly.

A small moan was emitted from the other mans mouth, before they immersed themselves in each other.

Merlin shuddered when Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist.

Arthur took a deep breath. Now was the time to say it.

"Merlin, I lo-"

But then Merlin froze, his body completely still against Arthur's.

Oh.  
Looking into the doorway, Arthur's jaw clenched as he caught sight of  
Leon.

Who looked furious.

"Hey Leon!" squeaked Merlin, slipping out of Arthur's embrace.

"Sire." his voice was monotone as he stared at the two princes through cold eyes.

"Well, this is awkward." commented Merlin quietly, while Arthur and Leon marveled at his ignorance.

"I'll just be going, _sire_. Please, continue with whatever you were doing."  
Leon's voice held so much malice that even Merlin couldn't miss it.

"Why is he so upset?" asked Merlin softly, after Leon had left, slamming the door.

Arthur shook his head at the brunette's obliviousness.

Instead of answering, Arthur held the other man closer and kissed him softly. At first, Merlin didn't respond, but as Arthur kissed him deeply, he couldn't help it anymore. Releasing a quiet sigh, he kissed back.

Arthur's hands began descending down.

Merlin stopped them.

"No."

Arthur looked thoroughly rejected and confused. Merlin quickly corrected himself.

"Not… never. Just not now." he said, realizing that he couldn't do this while his friend was out there, upset and alone.

Arthur, who was still a little confused, nodded anyway. He was sure Merlin's reason would be good enough.  
Until he heard what the brunette said next.

Merlin kissed him quickly, before taking a few steps back.  
"I need to find Leon." he stated, missing how Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"  
Arthur couldn't stop the childish question escaping his lips.

"He's my friend." said Merlin slowly, as if Arthur _were_ a rather slow child.

Arthur felt close to breaking point. He counted in his head. Nope, the anger was still there. He couldn't help it anymore. Throwing all caution to the wind, he proceeded to ask the question that had been in the back of his mind for so long.

"Do you like Leon?" he burst out.

Merlin was looking more confused by the second.

"Of course I do. Didn't I just say that he was my friend?"

Arthur scowled.

"I mean in a... more than friends way." he corrected stiffly.

Merlin realized what was going on then. To say that it made him a little angry would be the understatement of the century.

"Of course not! Is that why you hate him? Gods, Arthur, are you going to get jealous of all my friends?" asked Merlin furiously, fighting back.

"Yes, if they so blatantly want you!" the blonde retorted.

Their voices were rapidly rising in volume, but neither cared.

"I am going out there. I am going to find my friend, and make sure that he's okay." Merlin said darkly.

The two glared at each other, neither giving in. After a few moments of tense silence, Merlin left, closing the door with a loud slam.

Arthur stared at the door through regretful eyes. He sighed.

XxXxXxX  
_  
Why couldn't Arthur calm down!  
_If Merlin continued this... thing between them, would he be able to have _any_ friends without the blonde chasing them away with his absurd jealousy!

Glaring darkly at the ground as he walked, Merlin found his feet leading him outside.

"Leon?" he called, eyes surveying the area. He sneered maliciously at the sunny, stupidly-happy sky while he rotated on the spot, searching for a glimpse of his friend.

He heard a rustle behind him. Turning around quickly, he came face to face with Leon.

"Sire." greeted Leon stiffly. Merlin subconsciously took a step back at the anger in Leon's voice.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, looking concernedly into Leon's eyes. Leon's jaw tightened.

"Why are you here?" he asked darkly.  
"Go back to _Arthur_." he spat, lowering his gaze.

Merlin stared at him in confusion.  
"Wh- What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

Leon's eyes snapped back up to meet Merlin's.  
"Really? You really want to know what's wrong? Why I'm angry? Are you sure, _sire_?" he growled, taking a few steps forward.

Merlin backed up a bit. They had moved a fair distance, now standing next to the stone bricks of the castle. Alone.

"Yes, Leon. I want to know what's wrong. And what you have against Arthur." He replied as casually as he could, trying not to think about the recent fight.

"Oh, what I have against Arthur? What could I possibly have against that stupid, perfect man? Is that what you're wondering Merlin?" he asked, his cruel sarcasm cutting.

"Yes, actually. That's exactly what I'm bloody wondering." said Merlin, who was slowly losing his patience.

"I have everything against him! He has everything, okay? EVERYTHING. But he still wants more."

"Leon. What are you talking about?" asked Merlin softly, trying to coax an answer out of his hysterical friend.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"  
Merlin was silent, staring searchingly into Leon's eyes.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Leon answered in a low voice.  
"He has you."

Merlin blinked.  
"He doesn't have me! He's not stopping us being friends, Leon, don't worry. And besides, I just had a fight with him about that. It's really okay, you know. We'll be friends forever." He promised, smiling at Leon's concerns. But what Leon said next, however, completely threw him off.

"I don't want to be your friend." replied Leon.  
Merlin looked at him through hurt eyes.

"I want a lot more than that."

Silence.

_Arthur was right. Oh god, Arthur was right. _

Taking advantage of Merlin's shocked state, Leon went on.

"You had a fight with him about me? See, I would _never_ fight with you. Unlike _him_, it's possible for me to apologize in this lifetime. I wouldn't keep you from your friends. Why can't you see that? He only started to see you differently because you're a prince! He doesn't love you like I do!"

"_You should be mine."_

**Author's Note:**  
**I _hate_ this chapter. Seriously, it's like, my official nemesis now. I've re-written it three times. THREE, kay? And it's still horrible. SORRY :( !**  
**Anyway, PHWOOAHHH at Leon, right? :D**  
**BTW, since I have holidays now, I'll be updating alot more :) **

**Review? **  
**I'll be your best friend! Jokes, I love my actual best friend way too much :)**

**XX**


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin blinked.

"Leon..." he started softly.

"Just don't!" the other man cut across angrily.  
"Don't even bother rejecting me. I know what you're going to say." he said coldly.

"Oh Leon, I'm so sorry, but I like that stupid blonde prince instead of you."  
"Even though he's an idiot, and he's only using me, and you love me more."  
Leon's fists were shaking as he spoke mockingly.

"That's not true." Merlin said softly.

"What?" asked Leon sharply, eyes narrowed.

"He loves me more. And he's not using me." replied the brunette quietly, regretting it when he saw rage flare in Leon's eyes.

_He thinks that 'Arthur' loves him more. That- it- NO-_  
He was so angry that he wasn't capable of coherent thought anymore.

Stiff with anger, Leon aimed his intense gaze upon Merlin.

"You think he loves you more?" he choked the words out, barely able to speak through his furious delirium.

Merlin looked into his friend's eyes. Figuring this was the only way for the poor guy to get closure, he answered in a clear voice.

"Yes."

XxXxXxX

Arthur paced around the room, mentally hitting himself.

_You should've asked him softly, slowly, instead of directly accusing him. Anyone would get mad.  
He said that he loves you, and instead of saying that you return his feelings, you accuse him of having feelings for his friends.  
Well bloody done. _

"But how do I make it up to him?" he asked himself quietly, frowning. He came to a stop, standing in front of the window.

"Make what up to who?" chorused two voices from behind him.

Resisting the urge to jump, Arthur turned slowly around to see Gwen and Morgana surveying him curiously.

"Where's Merlin, anyway?" asked Gwen. Arthur winced.

Morgana, catching the expression, shook her head exasperatedly.

"How did you ruin it? What did you do?" she demanded. Gwen, catching on, crossed her arms and stared expectantly at him.

He began talking.

XxXxXxX

Leon's eyes burned. He grabbed Merlin forcefully and pushed him up against the walls of the tower. He then proceeded to trap Merlin with his arms, and crushed his mouth against the other man's.

Merlin's eyes widened. He pushed fiercely at Leon. The idiot mistook it for passion and only pushed closer. Leon seemed to be beyond caring about Merlin's wishes at that moment, for he pulled away for a second, staring into Merlin's furious-unable-to-be-mistaken-for-passion eyes. Leon simply smirked and kissed him again, his tongue snaking into the brunette's mouth. Merlin's eyes shone with the fury of a thousand storms. Only Arthur could do that. Fury overtook him.

Eyes blazing with raw power, he pushed Leon away violently, his anger joining his magic in an intense kaleidoscope of light and power.

Leon landed twenty feet away with a loud crash.

If not for the miniscule, pitiful amount of magic Leon possessed, he would have been obliterated. The golden blaze in Merlin's eyes never wavered as he surveyed the man with disgust.

Breathing heavily and wiping his mouth with his sleeve furiously, Merlin walked closer to him.

Leon quaked as he saw the colossal amount of power that the brunette obsessed. With every step the warlock took, Leon felt like the earth shook down to the very core.

Where it had been sunny before, the sky was clack, lightning cracking across the sky, strengthening with every step Merlin took.

He reached Leon, and everything stopped. There was dead silence. Not a leaf on the trees surrounding them shook. Not a single cricket or bird chirped. Not even the wind dared defy Merlin.

He stared down at Leon, who could practically feel the dark anger emanating off the other man.

"You will never, ever touch me again." Merlin commanded, his voice suddenly a low, threatening baritone.

His eyes were shimmering, when the gold suddenly flickered, and they were back to their startling blue.  
Merlin looked around at the chaotic sky, shocked. He couldn't help shuddering.

"Arthur" he breathed, looking up at the tower.

Without a glance back, Merlin left Leon, running into the castle. The sky lightened as he left.

Leon stared after his flourishing robes, his eyes fearful.

XxXxXxX

"Ah." Morgana winced as Arthur finished recounting the argument.  
"That may not be so easy to resolve."

Gwen nodded.  
"Merlin won't appreciate being accused like that. It might take him a while to cool off." She inputted.

Arthur's face fell.

"But I didn't even get to tell him that I lov-"

Arthur froze mid-word as the doors flew open. Morgana and Gwen whirled around to see Merlin running through the doorway. Not even glancing at either of them, he ran straight into Arthur's arms, burying his face in Arthur's neck.

Arthur returned the embrace slowly, shooting confused looks at the two women. They shrugged, and after exchanging looks, they left the two men alone.

"Merlin?"  
Arthur's voice was soft.

"You were right." Merlin whispered. Arthur sighed, pulling Merlin closer.

"Do I need to kill him?" he asked, resting his head upon Merlin sweet smelling hair. He inhaled deeply, instantly feeling warm and happy.

"I almost did."

Arthur pulled away to stare at Merlin in shock.

Merlin stared back, his eyes welling up. He looked terrified.  
"I almost killed him." He repeated, almost to himself. His blue eyes were watery, and tears slowly trickled down his face.

Arthur hugged him as tight as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hate Leon. :O **

**Anyway, I re-read this story, and I really, really, really,** _**REALLY **_**hate some of the chapters. I like a few of the recent ones, but EW at the starting ones. I'm asking you guys, cause I might just be overreacting or something, but should I re-write, or at least, edit some of these chapters? Any specific horrible chapters that anyone wants me to re-write?  
****  
X**


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur woke up slowly, letting out a quiet yawn. He blinked rapidly, and as his vision cleared, he smiled. Merlin was sleeping next to him, their limbs entangled together and the brunette's head resting upon his neck. Putting his arms back around Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but remember the other time he had woken to a situation like this, at the lake when they were waiting to be rescued, for-

Leon. They had been waiting for Leon.

He frowned slightly, before deciding that he would deal with Leon when Merlin was conscious and able. Nestling back into the covers, Arthur closed his eyes, feeling peaceful and content with Merlin in his arms.

XxXxX

Arthur couldn't get back to sleep.

Dark thoughts of _Leon_ were plaguing his mind, and he subconsciously pulled Merlin closer, freezing when he heard a sound. He looked down at the man in his arms that, letting out the cutest sound Arthur had ever heard, squirmed slightly. Arthur smiled, and slowly began extracting his arms from Merlin. Merlin snuggled closer, and Arthur sighed, defeated. Lying there, entwined with Merlin, whom Arthur assumed was part octopus, judging by the arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, the blonde ruffled the other mans hair, waiting for him to awaken.

XxXxX

Merlin still wasn't awake.

Arthur paced worriedly beside the bed, staring down at the snoozing prince. He had sent a servant for Gaius long ago. The blonde settled down on the bed, stroking Merlin's unruly hair soothingly.

Nothing _appeared_ to be wrong with him.  
That just worried Arthur more.

He stared down at the other prince, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Please get better." He breathed, and sat up again, fingers still massaging the brunette's dark hair. When the door opened, he sprung to his feet.

Gaius ran through. Wincing, and holding a hand to his hip, he hobbled over to the bed, not sparing Arthur even a single glance.

He narrowed his eyes, studying Merlin for any sign of damage. He checked his pulse, his temperature, and consulted his books.

Finally, after thirty, long, long minutes, he looked up at Arthur.

"He's fine."

Arthur sighed in relief, sagging down into the bed.

"So, sleeping for this long is normal?" he asked confusedly, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the hesitation in Gaius's eyes. The old man surveyed Arthur carefully before slowly speaking.

"Er. Not exactly. You see, Merlin has to rest. He used an excessive amount of magic yesterday-"

"Doing _what!_ And why don't I know!" demanded Arthur immediately, glaring down at the elderly man.

Gaius shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He took a deep breath.

"I believe,' he paused, "That it had something to do with Leon."

He had barely finished his sentence by the time Arthur was striding out the door.

Gaius shook his head wearily, and plopped down on a chair next to the bed.

XxXxX

Arthur's blue eyes glittered venomously as they raked through the kingdom, looking for that telltale flash of sandy brown hair.

Stalking through the stalls scattered through the street, he glowered at the ground, until one calm, brave man walked straight up to him.

"Is there something preventing you from enjoying yourself, sire?"

Arthur recognized him as King Balinor's servant.

He immediately donned a terse smile.

"Might you happen to know the location of Leon?" he asked politely, seeing confusion flicker across the other man's face before he slowly shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, sire, but I think that he's working in the stables."

Arthur nodded, dropping his fake smile as soon as the man had turned away.

XxXxX

Gaius looked down at Merlin, awaiting a sign of consciousness. He was pleased, to say the least, when Merlin yawned.

He was on his feet immediately, staring at the awakening prince.

Stretching, his eyes fluttering open, Merlin yawned again. He blinked when he saw his mentor hanging over him.

"Oh- Hey Gaius." He smiled, but his eyes flitted around, as if looking for someone.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he should roll his eyes, smile, or keep quiet. Even subconsciously, Merlin searched for Arthur.

Merlin looked confused.  
"What?" he demanded, "Did I do something?"  
His petulant tone reminded Gaius of the reason he was there.

The older man shook his head disbelievingly.  
"What were you doing, using so much magic yesterday! Do you know what time it is! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he berated, and Merlin slumped back into the cushiony mattress when he realized one of Gaius's famous lectures was about to be put into action.

He couldn't fall asleep to Gaius's never-ending drone, but he sure as hell could try.

XxXxX

Arthur was almost growling as he made his way to the stables. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes set determinedly ahead, the blonde stomped through the grass.

He smirked, almost evilly, when he caught a glimpse of the man he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hey guys, taking a very short break from writing.  
In short, I'm fucking depressed.  
I need to get over it and stop being emo and crap. Then I'll start writing again.  
Don't worry, won't be too long. Part of it is caused by my calcium & iron deficiency, and I'm taking supplements.  
In fact, I'm already feeling a little better, thanks to a few friends.  
Thanks for reading and yeah.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Leon was seated on a hay bale, staring down at the hardy dirt ground. Hearing the soft scrape of the door opening, he looked up.

And his blood went cold.

There in the doorway, blue eyes blazing, was Arthur.

**XxXxX**

"And that was just irresponsible of you! I'm disappointed in you, Merlin. Now, are you ever going to tell me exactly what you did? Or I am I going to have to guess? And really, you have no right to look at me like that! You're the one that was- "

Merlin groaned, slumping back into his cushiony mattress with a soft thump.  
"Gaius, please. If you keep talking, I may consider suicide."

The older man glared.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Merlin again wearily, thanking the gods that Gaius's speech had been put to an end.

Gaius glowered at him.  
"He went to go find Leon. I'm assuming that he had to do with the reason you used the colossal amount of magic yesterday? Which, by the way, was irresponsible." he informed Merlin disapprovingly.  
And I don't care if I already said that! It's true!" he added when he caught sight of Merlin rolling his eyes.

Then Merlin stiffened.  
"W-Wait. Did you say he went to find Leon?" he asked urgently, sitting up. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

**XxXxX**

The tension was intensely thick. Leon could practically feel the barely-contained rage emanating off the other man.

"I-" his voice cracked.  
Gulping, he tried to speak again.  
"I didn't mean to-"

Arthur's cold voice cut through his words easily, silencing him.  
"You didn't mean to what?" his voice was strong, hateful. He simply stood there, his eyes burning into him.

Leon drew a deep breath through his suddenly dry lips.

"I- I didn't mean to hurt him." He flinched, awaiting the blow he knew was coming.

Arthur couldn't help it. He hated this man, he really did. But seeing him cowering, admitting defeat, caused the slightest amount of curiosity to flicker in his blue eyes.

"Why did you?"

Leon slowly looked up, his lips wavering. Arthur still stood in front of him, gaze fixed upon him, waiting.  
"I- " he blinked.  
"I love him."

There it was. Like a stab to the heart. A spike of anger ran through Arthur's body. He took a step forward.

"Do you?" he asked lowly.  
"Do you really?" he murmured again, his acidic tone ominous.

Leon said nothing, simply staring fearfully up at Arthur.

"Is it love, to hurt someone? Is it love, to force them? Tell me, _Leon_, why you love Merlin."

He raised an eyebrow when the other man didn't speak.

Whirring his brain into gear, Leon spoke quickly.

"Because he's attractive..." Leon looked as if he was thinking, before starting again.  
"And, I suppose-" He was cut off by a cruel, cutting laugh.

Arthur leaned in, his furious eyes inches from Leon's.  
"If you love someone," he murmured in a dark voice. "The first thing that pops out of your mouth will not be 'he's attractive.'"

Leon's eyebrows furrowed.  
"I can think of plenty reasons of why I love him!" he snapped, before recalling the situation and quieting.

"Really?" Arthur cocked a skeptical brow.  
"List them."

Leon opened his mouth. Then shut it again.

"I suppose-" he began slowly, a few seconds later.

Arthur laughed. Leon winced at the cold, mocking sound.

"Alright then," he said angrily.  
"You tell me why you love Merlin so much!" He crossed his arms, looking expectantly at the blonde.

Arthur smiled.

"I love him, because he's amazing." His blue eyes softened as he thought of the brunette.

"I love him because he's beautiful, because he's kind, and loving, and caring."

"I love him because he's perfect."

He smiled softly to himself, before his eyes met Leon's awed gaze. His jaw hardened and he glared at the man.

"You don't love him. You betrayed him." He stated clearly.

Leon blinked, and Arthur could see it happening. He could see realization dawning upon the man before him.

"I know." Leon said quietly, his eyes widening.

"I tried to- I-" Leon's eyes were huge now, as he looked around, horrified by what he himself had done. His lips trembled as they moved wordlessly for a moment.

"I- I hurt him." He whispered brokenly. Leon pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, shaking violently. A few salty tears leaked from his brown eyes. He stared at the ground, his features anguished.

Arthur left without a word.

**XxXxX**

"Merlin, you're in an unstable condition! You can't-"

"Gaius! You don't understand!" pleaded Merlin urgently.  
"Arthur might kill him!"

Gaius paused, eyes wide.  
"Wh-"

Merlin ran from the room before he could finish.

**XxXxX**

Arthur walked back to Merlin's chambers, kicking his feet along the ground. Hearing frighteningly fast footsteps, he looked up, only to find himself with an armful of Merlin as he bolted into him.

"Merlin?"

"I can't talk gotta g-" Merlin cut himself off, staring at Arthur confusedly. Which Arthur found rather adorable.

"What? You're here? Is Leon dead!"

Arthur shook his head.  
"No. He's alive. Not even bruised. I just talked to him."

Merlin blinked.  
"Y- You didn't hurt anyone?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair bashfully.  
"I knew you would be upset." He muttered, a blush staining his cheeks.

Merlin grinned. Arthur smiled back.

"Wait a second_!_" barked Arthur, effectively ruining the moment.  
"_Why aren't you in bed?_"

Merlin rolled his eyes, letting himself be dragged back into his room as Arthur droned on.  
"You could have hurt yourself! You could have collapsed! That was irresponsible… Didn't Gaius even _try_ to stop you? _... __**Are you even listening to me!**_" he glared.

Merlin laughed, kissing Arthur squarely on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hey guys! Just wondering, have I left anything hanging? Anything else to answer?  
If I haven't, should I end this story here? Or write an epilogue?**


	19. Chapter 19

The brightly lit throne room was alive with music, laughing and amicable chatter. In the midst of all this were two men, dancing slowly around the room, ignoring the rather obvious staring and cooing.

"So," started the blonde one softly as they spun, taking a long pause before speaking again.  
"Who's the queen?"

The brunette stumbled at these words, into his companion's waiting arms.

"You, of course." he declared quietly as they began dancing again.

Arthur looked bewildered. He chuckled as he drew the other man close.  
"I'm not the feminine one."

Merlin grinned.

"If we were to go to bed right now," he murmured lowly back, keeping his blue eyes focused intently upon his partner,  
"Who would be the feminine one?"

Arthur immediately blushed deeply, quickly looking around to see that no-one had overheard the princes' hushed conversation.

"How about we both just be King?" he asked hurriedly.

Merlin laughed.  
"I'd like that," he said softly, leaning in to kiss h-

"_AR_THUURR!"  
The two princes turned to see a drunken Uther waddling over, looking scarily ecstatic.

"So!" he hollered joyfully, gesturing at them wildly.  
"Are y-you two p-planning the big d-day then?" he hiccupped, beaming at them. Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Arthur cringed at his babbling father.  
"Maybe you should adjourn to your chambers and sleep." he suggested hopefully, completely disregarding the question the King had posed.

"Sleep?" asked Uther, blinking. "Sleep!" his voice was rather high, outraged as it was. Arthur looked on, dreading, as the older man drew himself up; into his condescending stance.  
"How can I sleep! Cavalon is on the rise!" he pointed a finger dramatically at the two princes before flouncing away. Merlin watched him make his way back to the table.

"Cavalon?" asked Merlin. Arthur slowly shook his head.

Then, of course, was the time that Gwen and Morgana saw fit to enter the conversation.

"D'you know what he was hinting at?" asked Gwen matter-of-factly, appearing beside Merlin.  
"It has to do with you two." added Morgana, also seemingly appearing out of nowhere, smiling slyly.

"Yes, I do know what he was hinting at, I'm not that stupid!" snapped Arthur, scowling at the two mischievous ladies.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, to which Arthur responded to with a matter-of-fact "He's hinting that we should get married."

Merlin blinked, taken aback.  
"I- Wh- What!"

"Well, you may as well," inserted Gwen smoothly in a business-like manner.  
"Look at you two!" continued Morgana,  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were already married, the way  
you look at each other."

Arthur glared at her, glancing at the still speechless Merlin.  
"Are you trying to pressure me into marriage? That's shameful."

Gwen couldn't help noticing that Arthur pulled Merlin the tiniest bit closer.

She subtly pointed this out to Morgana after she had snarkily replied that she wasn't pressuring, just stating the truth. Morgana grinned, staring at Merlin, who was almost immediately yanked fully into Arthur's protective arms.

"Stop... staring at him." ordered Arthur.

The two women smirked superiorly before making their way through the crowded throne room to Gaius, who greeted them warmly.

Wrenching his suspicion-addled mind from their possibly-nonexistent devious plans, Arthur looked down at the man in his arms.

"So..." said the brunette slowly, then gulped.  
"M-marriage, huh?"

"N-no! I don't want to marry you!" Arthur protested quickly.  
Merlin looked up at him through confused blue eyes.

He heard a resounding thump. Looking around, Arthur saw Morgana hitting her head on the wall repeatedly, as Gwen shook her head exasperatedly at him.

_Well, what was that for? ...Oh! OH CR_-

"N-No! I mean, I do want to marry you!" he yelled.  
And of course, because fate is a rather strange thing, as he was yelling this, there was a lull in the many conversations in the room.

He froze as people turned to stare at him. The silence was only broken by Uther's drunken applause, and his soft triumphant cries of "Cavalon!"

Balinor and Hunith, lounging on the two thrones, were the only ones not staring at Arthur, instead watching their silent son intently.

Merlin's mouth moved wordlessly.

Arthur's eyes flickered around the room, landing upon a gesturing Morgana. 'Ask him' she mouthed, while Gwen grinned. Gaius simply raised an eyebrow.

"W-Will you," he started, and then gulped, turning his gaze toward Merlin again, whose eyes widened. Arthur's wavering voice was clearly audible in the hall. "Will you m-mar-" he stuttered again.  
"Will y-you m-marr-"

"He's asking if you'll marry him," stage-whispered two impatient voices in unison.

Merlin ignored Morgana and Gwen, all his attention fixed on Arthur, who was looking at the ground.

At the two girls proclamation, a small murmur was heard, and suddenly, conversations sprouted all around them.

Arthur and Merlin didn't notice. They simply stared at each other, unsure.

"It's oka-" Merlin was cut off mid-consolation.  
"Will you marry me?" Arthur's eyes were fixed upon Merlin as if he would disappear if he blinked.

"I- I don't know." he said softly.

Arthur's world fell apart. He blinked rapidly, trying not to let his tears spill at Merlin's rejection. He could withstand sword-fights, almost-fatal wounds, and tragedy without a tear. But being rejected by Merlin, the one person he cared about more than anything, he loved more than he thought was possible, was something else entirely.

Merlin smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Arthur's lips.  
"Will _you_ marry _me_?" he murmured, and Arthur's head jerked up, his eyes huge.

"Wh-" He was cut off by Merlin's lips.

"Well," mumbled the brunette, "you're always the masculine one, with the sword-fighting and the muscles. I should at least get to _propose_."

Arthur stared.  
"You mean," he growled, "that you just rejected my proposal just so _you_ could ask?"

Merlin nodded meekly.  
"Um," he said softly, "sorry?"  
He grinned winningly.

Arthur glowered, but then, as if struck by a thought, the tension left his face, and he smiled smugly.  
"Well," he started thoughtfully, taking a lengthy pause, "I can think of one way for you to make it up to me…"

They met each other's eyes in silent, _lusty_ understanding.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I love you all for reading this, and I love you even more (if possible) if you've reviewed. I'm slowly rewriting this story, but don't worry, I'm not editing the plotline.**  
**ANYWAY, I am so sad that this is over :(**  
**The following people, for reviewing every (or almost every) chapter, I LOVE YOU;**  
**IchigoPudding**  
**emiliexox**  
**Kironomi**  
**Catindahat**

**JoyHeart; you actually have no idea how much your reviews helped me improve :)**

**Um also, to whoever 'Dude Where's My Magic?' is, your name made me laugh for about five minutes :D**  
**Thank you!**

**Thanks to Lady Asteri for her adorably persistent nagging for me to update :D**

**If I could, I would personally hug every one of you for reading. Unless you're a paedofile. Sorry :S**  
**X**


End file.
